


The Clown

by terrahfry



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Pennywise, Cuz i can, Fear, Fluff and Humor, Good Pennywise (IT), He can make himself taste like sweets, Insecurity, Jealousy, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Oral Sex, Other, Penny's human form is Skarsgard, Pet Pennywise, Reader being driven crazy, Rimming, Sub!Pennywise, reader can be any gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrahfry/pseuds/terrahfry
Summary: After saving a turtle from an obviously drunk clown, the clown starts stalking and scaring you. You think you're going crazy, even after demanding the clown tell you what he wants. He wants to play and to be your pet, and he doesn't want to go away. The clown also has a really gorgeous human form and your feelings for the adorable clown confuse you, especially since you don't know if the clown is behind the mysterious disappearances in Derry.





	1. A Spooky Playmate

**Author's Note:**

> Some spooky stuff inspired by years of loving Halloween, scary movies, and Goosebumps books. Penny is kind of annoying, but he's adorable.

One day while walking the steets of Derry, you stumble upon an alleyway. But what you see down that alleyway is the absolute most bizarre thing you have ever seen and it takes you a moment to process it. There, on top of a dumpster, coiled like a huge and terrifying alley cat, is a clown dressed kind of like a Victorian doll. The costume is not a typical clown costume, it's silver and full of ruffles and frills, with red pompoms. The hair is reddish orange, styled in perfect curled tufts. The base makeup is white, and the accents remind you of a cheetah, except the lines, nose and mouth is red instead of black. It looks more like it belongs in a haunt attraction, and not at a kid's birthday.

What's stranger is, the clown is swiping at a creature on the ground, literally hissing at it. That creature is a small adorable turtle, who's staring up at the clown in confusion. You feel it would have a ??? above its head if this were a drawing. You don't understand what kind of weird drug trip is going on here with this clown, but the distressed clown is oddly cute, and you don't want to see anything bad happen to the turtle, since obviously, the clown does not like it, and sees it as a threat. Which is just weird. Hurrying down the alley, you scoop up the small turtle and check it over.

The clown gazes at you in awe and wonder. You think he's obviously high or drunk anyway. So you wave goodbye at the clown and take the turtle away from the strange clown dude. Later you set the turtle free somewhere safe.

For awhile you forget about the clown. Until you start seeing him. Little glimpses at first, out in town, in the library, and in the distance in the road as you walk home on a foggy evening, the mere silhouette of him, holding a bouquet of red balloons. At first you think it's a coincidence, Derry is a small town, kind of..

But then it starts to seem like the clown is stalking you. This becomes apparent one day while you're working at the library. You're stocking returned books back to their shelves when you're certain you catch a fleeting glance of red and white dart down one of the aisles. You abandon the stock cart for a moment and stalk to the end of the aisle to peer down it. Nothing. Not a thing there. You huff in minor annoyance and return to your task. But you're soon interrupted by child-like giggles coming from a few aisles over. The giggles are indeed child-like, but they don't sound like a child is making them. Either way, they may be disturbing anyone in here actually doing research, so you head off in search of the giggles.

It's the damnest thing. There is no one there. Or anywhere. There were a few bookworms here just awhile ago and you swore you saw no one leave, you've had a good view of the door. Could they all be in archives? Why would they be? You saw no one leave, and yet, there's no one here. You get a chill up your spine that makes you shudder. You even reach back to swipe at your back because it honestly feels like something ran down your spine and you have to make sure it's not a creepy crawly thing. Nothing's there, it's just your nerves, you assure yourself. But then you feel it again. It's slow and deliberate this time, like someone trailing their fingertips up and down your spine. The sensation repeats itself this time, a creepy feeling, invisible fingers dancing up and down the center of your back. You're frozen, because what the hell? You also get the feeling someone is behind you, so you take a deep determined breath and spin around quickly.

No one's there! No one! Nowhere! You would have heard their footsteps had they ran away, they wouldn't have been able to flee that quickly anyhow without you catching a glimpse of them. You shudder again and sort of hug yourself and rub your arms. This is crazy. Maybe this place is haunted. Libraries are supposed to be haunted, right? Maybe this one is. The thought gives you the willies. That a ghost is not only roaming around, but invading your personal space like some kind of rude asshole.

Then you hear the giggles again. They're coming from archives and you groan. You hate archives, it's creepy as fuck down there and you don't want to go down there. The janitor has the day off, the security guard isn't here. Hardly anything bad or criminal happens in the library, like ever, so there's no need for a guard 24/7. You're working alone today. And it appears everyone disappeared.

It occurs to you, they all may be playing a prank on you. The thought irritates you enough that you charge toward archives, determined to foil their plan. But you stop at the top of the stairs and peer down into the darkened area. Pitch black stretches on in what seems like forever. The light won't work, the bulb must be blown. Again. And there's no janitor. You go back to the main desk to get a flashlight.. which doesn't work. But you ironically spot some candles and a lighter. What is this, the dark ages?

You light a candle and carry it in one hand, using the other to cup around the flame as you walk so it doesn't blow out. You take a slow reassuring breath and descend the stairs. You take a look around, heart hammering in your chest in anxiety. But you find nothing, or no one. No one is hiding in the entire library. They're just gone, and that's just odd.

Then, suddenly, your candle blows out, bathing you in eternal darkness. Okay, you remind yourself not to panic. Just slowly make your way to the stairs, feel in front of you until you find a wall or something. Your eyes strain to see anyway, even though you know they can't. In the pitch black you can almost make out little squiggly like lines of illuminated shapes. It's funny, it's like your eyes trying to make sense of the absense of light and it's annoying.

You don't get but a couple of steps before you hear the giggles again and the candle clatters to the floor as you drop it. The giggles sound like they're right behind you this time. Then you feel the fingers dancing up and down your spine again, as a creepy voice says "hey" and your name in your ear. You hear it clear as day, whispered breath grazing your ear as the voice speaks.

And well, you hightail it. Screaming and running through the dark, the giggles erupting behind you in a fit of mad laughter. You're so lucky you don't run into the shelves and make it to the steps. You know this because you almost trip on the bottom one, but right yourself and race up them.

"Awe, come on, sweetheart, wait up." The voice giggles behind you, gleeful and playful.

You don't know why, but you turn at the top of the stairs and peer back down in the darkness. Two glowing yellow eyes is all you see, staring up at you. You're not hallucinating. You're seeing and hearing this shit.

You make your way to the main desk and search for a weapon of any kind. You find.. a ruler, a very large ruler. What did you expect to find, a machete or something? This is a library, not a hardware store. But the ruler does have a metal strip running down one side to help draw straight lines with, and that'll have to do.

"Oh, ooh.. What's that? Have I been bad? Are you going to punish me?" The voice teases.

What? No. "I'm going to split your skull open if you come up here!"

"I'm so afraid." The voice purrs deeply. "Looks like you are too." It giggles again.

You drop down behind the desk to hide, sitting and wrapping your arms around your knees. You are afraid and you're trembling. What the hell is this thing and why is it bothering you?

You slowly turn and raise up to peep over the desk. The clown from the alley is right in your face. "Boo." And he reaches out to grab your arm. You scream and yank back as hard as you can. You tug your arm free and fall backwards. And then everything goes black.

You wake with a splitting pain in your head. There's people around you, whispering. You're laid out on the ground.

"Dude, you're awake." A young male says. "We thought you were dead."

"No, we didn't. We could tell they were breathing. Shut up." Another young male says.

Apparently you fell and hit your head and knocked yourself out. They want to take you to the hospital, but you assure them you're fine. It's probably not a concussion. Another library worker is thankfully there to take over the rest of the shift so you can go home. Which you are more than glad to do.

Home is quiet, home is safe. You're still nervous though. But you're home now. Nothing will get you here. You considered telling the police about the stalker clown. But you're sure they'll think you're nuts and laugh at you.

The rest of the day is boring. You try not to, but you can't stop thinking about the incident of the day. What does the clown want? Was he doing all that spooky supernatural shit? How?! Was it all in your head, maybe?

No. It was very real. You're not crazy, it was real. The clown is real and he was stalking you and tormenting you.. Why? Because you broke up his fight with an innocent turtle? What the everloving fuck?


	2. Adorable Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spookiness persists until it becomes annoying and you demand it stop. It does, but now you've got a adorably annoying clown who wants to play and be your pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cheesy spookiness. And so many red balloons, also a tumbleweed, and a bored clown boy.

A week passes without incident. You try and forget about the clown and what happened at the library. You go back to work and nothing weird happens, life is returning to normal and you do not question it or look a gift horse in the mouth. You hope you've seen the last of the clown.

It's when you're home one day when shit gets weird again. You're in the shower when you hear a couple of faint thumps. They're so faint, you think they're your imagination. You rinse and dry off and hear the noise again. Thump. Thump. You stop and stand still and hushed, listening. It's quiet, very oddly quiet. The quiet is deafening. You've never actually heard deafening silence. It's almost like a mental noise all its own, it's silence, but it's loud. It hums and vibrates and you sigh just to hear an actual sound. You hear nothing else, so you go about straightening your wet hair out and turn on the hair dryer. It's noise anyway.

But you swear you keep hearing other sounds in the noise as the dryer blows your hair. You turn off the dryer and listen to the loud silence again. You don't like that. Usually you have a radio in here. You turn the dryer back on, unnerved. You still hear more thumps and knocks. Your heart pounds. What if someone is in your house? What if it's a robber, or a rapist or a murderer? You only think this because of the horror movie you watched last night, irrational thoughts, but not impossible reasoning. Bad shit does happen in Derry, you started researching it. The disappearances, the town being like in a shadowed ignorance of it. They know about them, they put up flyers, and at the same time seem like they have no clue what is going on, or rather they don't care. Something is going on in Derry. Something sinister.

Your thoughts wander as you finish your hair. You hear more noise and you freeze. You can't let yourself panic. But someone is in your house. You hear footsteps and dress in the fastest amount of time you ever have. You've never wanted to die naked. You don't want to be killed naked. You don't want to be killed at all, but definitely not while naked. You stand, listening as the footsteps stop at your bathroom door. You wait for what feels like an eternity. Then the doorknob jiggles. You hold your breath, this can't be real. It can't be happening. You're glad the door is locked. But then the knob rattles violently. Then it stops. You wait in the deafening quiet, then hear a light tapping on the door, followed by a series of scratches.

The door is then slammed open violently and you scream, startled and waiting for whoever is on the other side to march in and grab you to do fuck knows what. But there's no one there. You stare out into the hallway, the empty hallway, panting in fear. You stand there forever. It seems like hours go by as you stare into the empty hall, waiting for someone to appear around the corner of the door frame. It's really only mere seconds, a minute at most. You swallow the lump in your throat and slowly and quietly make your way over to the door. You think you're going to die of panic as you look around the corner down the hallway, and then the other way. Nothing is there. You shut the door and lock it again before scrubbing your hands over your face and up to tug at your hair. This is driving you insane.

You call a friend to come over and check over the house with you. You two find no one and no indication that anyone has been messing around. They ask if you're okay. You're not sure how to answer.

It's night and you don't want to be alone, but you're an adult and you don't want to make or ask anyone to stay with you just because you're afraid. So you stay up reading a book. You glance over at the window for some reason. Usually you have the curtains drawn shut, but right now they're wide open and you catch a fleeting glimpse of a face in the window. You jump and toss down the book. You know you saw that. You're up and over to the window, staring out and seeing darkness and the light from the street lamp outside. There's no one, of course. You make sure the window is closed tightly and locked and shove the curtains closed.

The next day you have your friend Lydia over, you're talking and laughing about old times, and your mind is off the spooky shit you've been going through for awhile. You excuse yourself to go to the bathroom and as you're washing your hands you hear her scream. You rush out and down the hall to the living room where you left her and she's staring out the window, visibly shaken and clutching her chest.

"What's wrong?" You ask, concerned.

She looks at you confused. "The window.. I saw.. You're not going to believe me."

"Try me." You say.

"There was a clown. A creepy ass clown staring in with this horrifying smile. He waved at me, I screamed and then he was gone." She rakes her fingers through her long black hair. "He was just gone, like blinked out of fucking existence, as if he was a light or some shit and someone turned him off."

You walk over to the window and check. There is no clown. But there are two handprints and smudges of white and blood red makeup on the glass.

She says your name a few times before you remember she's there. "Who was that creep?"

You tell her about the clown. You still fear ridicule, but it feels good to finally be able to tell someone.

She doesn't laugh or mock you however. She just shakes her head and says. "That's fucking messed up."

She offers to stay, she offers you to come stay with her. You decline. You don't want to drag her into this. It's like a dumb horror movie move no matter which way you go. Stay with her, get her killed, then get yourself killed. Stay alone, get killed yourself. Either way, you're fucked, she doesn't have to be.

It's late one night, you have every single light turned on, though you doubt that'll do any good. You can't sleep, every little noise disturbing you, even the ones you're used to, like crickets or traffic, or the house settling. It's unnerving. You're on your second cup of coffee, and watching some old comedy shows on tv. You finish your cup and lay down on the couch on your side and get comfy. You don't notice that you're drifting off. You wake up again suddenly to a strange feeling. You don't know what caused it. The tv is static for some reason.

You sit up and rub your eyes, turning off the tv. You're too tired to fight sleep at this point, so you drudge groggily up the stairs to your bedroom. You're still alert enough to do a quick check of your room. You haven't had to check under the bed or in the closest for monsters since you were a kid. But better safe than sorry.

You crawl in bed and manage to sleep soundly through the night. Stuff calms down for a few days, and you want to let your guard down and see your paranoia as silly. But you know better.

\--xx--

Red balloons.

There are fucking red balloons everywhere. You've seen them all day. Ever since you first left your house, there was one tied to your mailbox. You catch glimpses of them floating by all day. All red, all with 'I Love Derry' printed on them. It's just a red balloon here and there at first, then bunches of red balloons, bouquets of red balloons. You don't know why no one else seems to notice them, they're all over the street, floating by. But yet, no one is paying them any mind, just going about their business, walking through them without acknowledging them at all. You push past all the balloons, making your way through the sea of red latex and helium. They begin to get more numerous as you go about your business in town, until they cover everything. You can't see for them, you keep pushing them away, but there's so many, you feel frustrated and like you're smothering. You stand still and scream as loud as you can, but the sound just echoes off the damn balloons.

"Okay, clown, stop this! It's annoying! Scaring me's bad enough, but I can't take being annoyed!" You scream.

And just like that all the balloons float up to the sky, disappearing or popping. You can't believe that actually worked. But now the street is empty, and an actual tumbleweed rolls by.

Seriously? What even?

It's so bizarre, you laugh. You start laughing until it hurts, until it's mad crazy laughter. You've been thinking you're going insane. Now you're pretty damn sure of it.

Then you see it. That damn clown, standing across the street on the sidewalk in front of that creepy Gothic looking rundown Victorian house on Neibolt Street. The place is abandoned, spooky gnarled up tree long dead, lots of dead weeds, the yard overgrown and unkempt. But the yard filled with many healthy yellow sunflowers. It's so bizarre. The clown has his hands balled into fists at his sides and is glaring at you angrily, appearing to pout hatefully. It's kind of cute, but also creepy and weird. The clown's eyes narrow and on his full bright red lips is a frown.

You groan. "What the fuck do you want from me?" You yell, you've had it with this trickster.

The clown remains glaring.

You sigh heavily and slump forward. "Whatever, asshole, you know where to find me when you figure out what you want from me. I'm done."

The clown is actually surprised you just walk away and don't look back.

The next day there's another red balloon tied to your mailbox, and the flag is up. You open it and reach in to find a note inside. It has a sad clown crudely drawn on the front and when you open the folded up paper, it simply says "sorry."

"Ugh, sorry for what? Pestering me? Scaring me half to death? Being a prick?" You growl.

"I was only playing." A voice says behind you and you nearly jump a mile before whirling around to see the clown, head held down and gloved fingers wringing in the ruffles of his costume.

"Well, you have a twisted way of playing. Why me? Huh? Why pick on me?" You angrily ask.

The clown shrugs. "Oh, I don't know. You're cute when you're scared."

"Ugh, whatever, dude. Leave me alone." You say, stalking away. But the clown appears suddenly in front of you and you bump into him. "Shit! What the fucking fuck, dude?!"

The clown tilts his head in confusion and it looks kinda cute and innocent, reminding you of a puppy. Fuck.. No, you did not just think the clown was cute like a puppy. You did not.

"What do you want from me?" You almost whine.

"Want? Oh! To play, you're fun, you scare so easy." The clown says, his plump lips painted blood red like he's wearing lipstick. His makeup definitely reminds you of a cheetah, with red lines going from the corners of his lips up his cheeks and through his black rimmed eyes, his nose painted red. It's startling up close, the dark red in contrast with the white face paint and fiery hair.

"Well, it's not scary anymore, it's just frustrating. Find someone else." You say.

"But I want you." The clown persists.

"Ugh, whatever, I gotta get to work. You can come if you want, but don't bother me." You say, walking away. You're beginning to believe you're going crazy and imagining it all at this point.

The clown follows close behind you.

At work the clown just hangs around the library, walking around to gaze at what others are reading. They do not ever notice him. He's clumsy too and knocks books off shelves, knocks the ladder over, squeaks chairs loudly and often deliberately throws books to the floor. He's loud, but still no one notices. Eh, work is boring, so watching the tall cumbersome clown is entertaining for awhile at least.

A few minutes pass, you've been helping a customer and haven't seen the clown in awhile. You hope he just got bored and left.

You realize it's no such luck though as you turn, startling as you see the clown standing behind you.

The clown sighs. "I'm so bored. How do you humans deal with this?"

You don't answer him, you would look crazy. So, you go about your business. But the clown keeps sighing heavily, and groaning impatiently, and stomping his foot like a child. The bells on his costume jingle when he does this and you giggle snort, literally. And library patrons look at you.

You shrug and nod down to the book laid out in front of you, like hoping they think you read a funny part. They seem to and stop starring.

The clown pops back up in front of you and you startle, gasping. The patrons look at you again and you clear your throat as a cover.

"What'cha reading there?" The clown laughs.

You mouth the word "stop" silently. Please, stop.

The clown gives you the look of a kicked puppy. "Sorry."

You shake your head because you doubt he's sorry.

After the library is closed, your unwanted friend pops back up, bells jingling again. "Now, your work day is over, human, let's go home." He smiles that creepy ass smile of his. That's also kind of cute.

"My home is not your home. You have your own home, go to it." You assume the abandoned house on Neibolt Street is the clown's. It'd have to be.

"I wanna go to yours." He says quickly.

"No! I don't even know you or your name!" You shout.

"Pennywise." The clown says.

'What?" You ask.

"My name is Pennywise." He repeats.

"Pennywise the clown, yay." You say dully.

"That's dancing clown. Pennywise the Dancing Clown." And look at that, he's twirling quite gracefully around the room, for a clown his size, he's sure light on his toes.

"Okay, Penny, whatever. I'm going home. Dance all you want." You say wearily, and lock up to head home.

Naturally the damn clown follows all the way, his mouth never stops running. "Why do you walk to work? Do you not possess an automobile? Why don't you take the bus? You're scared of me, but not human psycho killers? You're ignoring me! Stop ignoring me! No one's around! They'd not see you talking to me, if that's what you're worried about."

"Penny! Shut up!" You finally scream.

Miraculously he shuts up. You continue on your way and he follows. He follows you to your house and inside. You're too tired to even care, he isn't going away, and you can't just call the police on him because apparently no one else sees him, but you.

"You don't like me." Penny states.

"If you're a figment of my mind, then no, I don't like you, cuz it means I'm headed for the loony bin." You say, sitting in a chair, elbows on your knees and head in your hands.

"Oh, I'm not, I'm very real." Penny says.

"Then why can no one else see you?" You ask.

"I don't want them to." He answers simply. You also notice he's playing chess... with himself.. The pieces on the other side of the board are moving on their own, as if someone invisible is playing against him.

"So why me then?" You ask, sighing.

"You helped me out." He says, moving a piece.

"When? How?" You ask.

"That day in the alley." Penny says.

"What?" You look up, confused. "That cute little turtle?"

"Don't let him fool you, human, he's a powerful being." Penny says, moving another piece.

"It was a turtle! A small little helpless turtle! It wasn't going to hurt you!" You tell him. What even?

"His name is Maturin, he's my enemy. You saved me from him." Penny says further.

"Penny... That was a regular turtle. Just an animal. We have plenty here." You explain.

"The turtle is just the form he choses. But don't be fooled, human, he is powerful, he could crush this whole universe with that shell of his. And that ego." Penny sighs.

"Okay, whatever. I'm going to bed. Have fun playing your game." You say.

By the time you've gotten to your room, the clown is there.

"What happened to your game of chess?" You ask.

"I lost." Penny pouts.

You snort and shove him aside. "Why does that not surprise me?" You go about your nightly routines so you can get in bed. No work tomorrow so you can chill then.

You collapse into bed and snuggle down into it, eyes closed and heavy. You still can't shake the presence of a certain nuisance and when you open your eyes, the clown is curled up in bed beside you.

Your eyes narrow. "Penny, what are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep." He replies.

"Creepy.. Why are you here?" You ask.

Penny sighs. "I've chosen you as my master, so I want to be close to you."

"Master?" What the fuck? "So does that mean you have to do what I say?"

Penny nibbles his lip. "Within reason, yes."

"Then go to your own home." You command.

"I can't do that. What is the point of choosing a master if you can never be with them..?" Penny reasoned.

"True. But what is the point in having a master if you never mind them?" You counter.

"You obviously don't want to be my master. You obviously want nothing to do with me." Penny observed.

You sigh, too kind-hearted, even if you're a smart-ass. "I'm just tried, Penny. I like sleeping alone."

"You won't even notice me." Penny says.

"I already notice you. I've been noticing you." You yawn, eyes closing. You reopen them and the clown is gone.

You don't know why, but you feel more alone and empty than relieved by his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to have Penny as a pet quite frankly..


	3. Rules and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to set some ground rules for Penny, and get to meet his human form, you really like his human form, but he's really out of your league.. Right? He doesn't seem to think so. Not even after your friend comes over and tries to come on to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny being a little lewd, reader getting jealous and insecure. Some reader/Robert sexual content at the end, oral, anal fingering, rimming, he is my bottom here. Reader's basically a virgin, but isn't a dumb virgin, just a sexually frustrated one.

You really aren't sure how you feel about a clown monster choosing to be your pet. You're pretty sure he's dangerous, he's definitely annoying, and he can definitely do some spooky shit. You wonder if he's behind the disappearances in Derry. You'd bank on it that he indeed was. If so, you'd like not to piss him off. What would he do to you if you made him mad enough?

Oddly enough, you do feel bad since you most likely hurt his feelings last night.

So you figure if you can just get him to stop trying to make you feel insane out in public at least, how bad could it be? You decide to try and set some ground rules with Penny.

You sigh. "Pennywise, can I talk to you?"

Nothing, but the literal sound of crickets.

"Are you doing that, Penny? It's not funny.." Okay, but it sounds a lot like your kind of smart-assed humor.

The crickets get louder.

"Are you here and I just can't see you? Cuz that's creepy, Penny. You shouldn't be spying on m-your master." You give it a try, correcting yourself.

Now there's one single cricket, chirping slowly.

"You're supposed to do the cricket gag when someone tells a joke that isn't funny. I'm not telling jokes." You huff, twitching. "I'm sorry, okay. I just.. You caught me off guard with this and when I was dead tired."

You begin to wonder if Penny really isn't here and maybe you just have crickets in your house. But then, they stop.

"Penny, if you're here, I want you to appear right now. I'm done playing." You try firmer. "Don't make me get the ruler." Okay, that time you were joking. Of course you'd never condone the abuse of a child. Penny might be childlike, but he is definitely not a child, or a human, or animal. Still, you were joking.

You startle as you turn and the clown in bent over the arm of the couch, leaned way over with one arm propped up on a cushion and his face resting against his fist. He smirks like the Cheshire cat. "Really now? What would you do to me? Do I need a safeword?"

"Really, when I do joke you think I'm serious?" You say, slouching.

Penny shrugs, even with the position he's in. "I don't think you are. I know what kind of porn you get into. There's nothing wrong with safe consensual S&M, you know that. I'm willing. I'll even take off my pants and play along."

You take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "How do you know what porn I read or watch?"

"You should clear your browser history." He says, appearing like he's examining his nails on the hand not holding up his head. The problem with this is, he's still wearing his white glove. "Come on. I've been naughty and driving you crazy for days. I should be taught a lesson."

"Stop that and stand up." You grit out.

Penny sighs and raises himself up. "Party pooper, I've been looking forward to it. You're no fun." He mutters, straightening out his outfit.

What? Really?

"Besides, you're so tense, Master. I can help with that.." He's behind you now, and you flinch as you feel his hands on your shoulders.. until he starts massaging them, thumbs digging into the middle of your shoulder blades and making you moan. It feels so good. "I can loosen you up. You're so frustrated.."

"With you mainly." You sigh. "But no, I'm good. We need to set some ground rules if you're going to be here."

Penny leans down to purr in your ear. "Ooh, you're giving me rules.. Rules are meant to be broken."

"Not these." You groan embarrassingly loud as his long fingers massage your back. He's particularly good at this.

"You like that, Master?" He asks.

"Yes." You reluctantly agree, but you do actually find yourself relaxing.

"I can do full body massages. I can even give happy endings." Penny says with a giggle.

"And who have you been giving massages and happy endings to, hm?" You ask curiously.

Penny goes silent and still.

"Penny..?" You call quietly.

"Well, that was long ago, but I'm still good at it." Penny answers. He continues the massage.

"Whatever. Okay, I don't have many friends, so what ones I do have, please don't scare them. When they're over here, be on your best behavior.." Then you correct yourself. "Or maybe better than your best behavior."

"You mean like your one friend?" Penny asks.

"Yes. Lydia. You scared her." You scold him. "It wasn't nice."

"It's was just a little fright. I didn't mean any harm." Penny says, and you can hear the playful pout in his tone.

"Just don't. And if you're going to be here and be invisible, just don't act up. I don't want them thinking I'm crazy. I'm pretty sure they already do at the library." You groan as his fingers dig deep into your tired muscles.

Penny giggles. "That was fun. And I wouldn't think they thought you were crazy, Master. I'm sure they've already forgotten."

"Yeah, but you made me think I was crazy. I still do, in fact." You're proud of yourself that you don't whine.

"No reason to think that. You're not crazy. I'm not your imagination. But if I was, IT'd make a good book. H'uhh..?" He giggles.

"Also, you cannot show up as the clown, they will not understand, my family will not understand. So you can remain invisible. I don't want to hurt your feelings.." You notice Penny has stopped. "Penny.. I'm not trying to.." You spin around. "Where did you go? Ugh!"

Fine.

You go on about your day. You fall asleep on the couch watching crappy tv and awake a moment later to find something.. or someone, rather.. that you were most definitely not expecting, leaning over you. You startle at the man and scoot back away from him the best you can.

"What the fuck? How'd you get in here?" You growl, not to be intimidated.

You always said if you were ever in a horror situation about to die, you weren't going to plead and beg them not to kill you because that doesn't work. They're not going to be like 'Okay, I won't kill you since you asked nicely..' No, you're going to go out telling that fucker off.. Then you remember that in the last few day's horror situations, you haven't been very badass at all. So that's a bust.

The guy moves gracefully, but so delicately to sit on the end of your couch.

Least the intruder is very pretty. Hell, he's fucking gorgeous.. and death at his hands might not suck so bad. In fact, you might welcome it. 'Please kill me, beautiful, dark, mysterious stranger.' He's tall and lanky, slender and hunched over, his posture appearing to deceive any notion that he's more harmful than a kitten. He has soft light brown hair cut into a boyish style in back with bangs hanging slightly in his face, having come loose from where they were slicked back. And his beautiful wide eyes are a lovely gentle shade of green. His full lips curl into a little smile and he scrunches his nose up at you. Those lips.. Purposely perpetually pursed.. Fuck, it can't be.

"Penny..?" You ask unsurely.

"Who?" The boy asks and you flush and look confused. Then he giggles. No, it definitely is. "You can call me Robert. My human form, do you liiiike it?"

"I..? Uh..? I didn't realize you had a human form.." You say dumbly.

"Of course I do. Sometimes I have to mingle with humans, and the clown does put people off. It's better than my true form." Penny says.

"And that is..?" You ask, a bit worried. He has another more frightening form?

"Deadlights. I couldn't show them to you, it would put you in a trance and I wouldn't be able to get you back. I don't want you to go anywhere, Master." He pouts, batting his eyes.

This beautiful boy.. Hell, even the beautiful clown calling you master just further reminds you that you are indeed sexually frustrated.

"I can take other forms too. I don't think you'd enjoy the giant spider either.. I like the clown the best. And Bob here.." Penny says, patting his flat stomach.

"Stick to Robert, you don't look like a Bob." You say, half joking and feeling awkward.

"What's a Bob supposed to look like?" He asks, crossing one leg over the other and placing his folded hands over top of his knee.

"Not like that.. Ugh, Robert just sounds nicer. Sorry to all the Bobs." You say. You lick your lips as you study him.

"You like this form.." Penny observes.

"This form's out of my league.." You reply.

Penny tilts his head. "Why?"

"Cuz you're fucking gorgeous like this, asshole. You're.. Oh, my god.. You're so cute.. I mean, you're cute as the creepy clown, but this is just not fair. No, people like me do not get sex bombs like you." You explain, now feeling horrible about yourself.

"And what's wrong with you? I picked you, didn't I? I chose you. I'm here with you. And I chose to expose this form to you. You're perfectly fine, Master. There is nothing wrong with you, except for your over assumptions that you do not deserve anyone. You're cute, you're bold, you stand up for yourself, you're unique.. you're.. wonderful." Penny tells you.

"Really? You really think that..? You're not just saying this shit to laugh at me if I'm flattered?" Or if you want to believe it?

His eyes narrow. "No, if I wanted to laugh, I would laugh. I happen to like you the way you are. I don't like many people. You're also really brave standing up to Maturin."

"Penny, that was a turtle." You whine.

"Not an ordinary turtle. That really was Maturin. He came to taunt me. We had gotten into an argument when you came up. It shocked me you could see us. I can't believe you picked him right up and took him away like that." Penny says, examining his human nails.

You sigh. "Okay.. So I saved you from arguing with a powerful turtle.."

"Yes." Penny lightly touches his face. "I honestly didn't think this form was so attractive. It's kinda scrawny, and made to look deceivingly innocent."

"Come on, dude, you had to know that this form was a knockout babe. Cut your shit out." You say.

"I don't show it to many people anymore.." He reaches back to stroke the back of his hair.

Fuck. This is fucked up.

It's then there's a knock on the door and you get up to see your friend Lydia at it. She's babbling on about something at the mall and some new album that's out. She stops when she's sees Robert sitting on the couch, smiling kindly. He waves at her.

"What..? Uh, who is this..?" She asks.

"Uh.. This is Robert, my.. cousin.. He's visiting." You reply. You're sure no one will buy that you're dating this dude. Why would they?

"Ooh, he's super cute. You wouldn't mind if I asked him out, would you..?" She winks.

Suddenly you regret saying he was a cousin. You could lie and say he's married or some shit, but instead you just shrug.

You go to put on some coffee. You hate that you gave her clearance to.. To do what? Date your clown's human form? What does it matter? She's hotter than you, she's more interesting and more confident. Maybe Penny will give up on you and just decide he wants her and leave you alone..? This is what you should be considering and being hopeful of. But really, you just want to go in there and tell her the pretty boy is yours. You won't though, you've never felt you were allowed to. You don't flirt, you don't ask anyone out, you don't date, you don't get the guys, you don't fuck the guys, you never get the guy. Never ever ever. And you often just write it off as there being something undesirable and awful about you. You're awkward, you came off the production line wrong. You don't know how to function like a normal person.

You come back in the living room to find Lydia sitting close to him on the couch. He's been entertaining her, juggling and doing tricks. She smiles brightly, applauds and touches his shoulder, gliding her fingers up and down his arm. She bats her eyes and flirts, swiping her long black hair behind her ear and giggling when he tells her something.

But he smiles brightly when he sees you and waves at you. "Your friend is lovely, Master." He says.

Lydia gives you an odd look. "Master?" She asks, amused.

"Uhh.. It's an old childhood nickname my cousin gave me, I'd always beat him playing games and he'd call me that to bug me." You say tightly, staring at Penny, irritated that he called you that in front of her. "It's a sarcastic sort of thing. He still does it as a show of affection." You make the mistake of tugging his hair and he purrs. Luckily she thinks he's just being a smart-ass and probably finds it cute.

"That's odd.." She giggles, she leans forward, head in her hands as her elbows rest on her knees. "So, Robbie.. Where do you live..?"

"The sewers mostly." He answers, and you tense.

She only laughs. "No, really? You're such a joker."

"The house on Neibolt street..?" He tries again, uncertain.

"You live in that dump?" She blinks in shock.

He narrows his eyes. "It is a lot nicer on the inside."

"I never see any cars there." She ponders.

"Oh, I haven't lived there in forever. I've been down south." He elaborates, clearing his throat.

"In Florida?" She asks.

He blinks, unsure. "Okay.. Yeah.. But I decided to come back to here. So I'm staying with my cousin until I get the house renovated." Penny explains. It should be cute, watching him struggle to answer normally. Admittedly, he's doing well.

"Oh, cool." She says. "Maybe I can come over for a private visit when you're done."

Penny looks at you and appears confused and apprehensive. "Uh, maybe.." He then pulls you down in his lap as you pass and snuggles you like a stuffed plushie.

You freeze and try to wiggle free. "Robert, come on." You get loose and stalk back to the kitchen, flushing, and peeping out to watch.

You can hear your friend. "Oh, they've always been like this."

"How?" Robert asks.

"Tense. They need to get laid." She leans over and touches his knee, rubbing her hand up and down his thigh, moving it up further and further. "They're not the only one, I do too." She licks her lips, eyes shining as she stares at him.

He looks apprehensive and it would be funny if you didn't feel so jealous. He looks back toward the kitchen, but she grabs his face and turns it back to her. "I.."

"Don't worry about your cousin. Do you.. want to get out here with me..? I'm sure your cousin won't mind if you stay out for a few hours." She smiles.

He gasps as she grabs his crotch and rubs. His eyes widen almost comically. He looks like a dear in headlights and doesn't know what to do. He'd very much like you to tell him.

Then she's kissing him and flinging her arms around his neck to crawl into his lap and straddle him. "We can do that naked at my house.." She giggles flirtatiously.

You shake your head and come out of the kitchen, you're sure they don't see you as you head upstairs and to your room to shut the door.

You feel hot and embarrassed. You feel foolish, not even a clown could be interested in you when faced with someone else who actually is sexy. You're so angry, and you're confused as to why you're angry. You just feel like you wanna cry, your heart feels torn in two.

Eh, maybe the clown will go away now. Least, that's what you tell yourself. But you don't know if you want that anymore.

It's not possible. You couldn't actually like him. Not in any form. Lydia wouldn't even want him in the clown form.. She doesn't like clowns.

You sit on the end of the bed and stare angrily at the floor. She's always got the guys, she always has to have them. She can get them, so you can't blame her. You don't blame her. You don't hate her for it, she's your friend.

You don't flinch or give a shit when your bedroom door starts to slowly creak open and Penny, still as Robert, sticks his head in. He looks like a kicked puppy. "Master..?"

"You can go with her, Penny, I don't care." You say inspite of the bitter taste it leaves in your mouth.

"That's a lie, I know you're lying. It's not fair to lie to me, Master. I only did as you asked and was on good behavior and was nice." Penny says.

"It's my fault, I know. Go on, have fun." You tell him. It's not what you want to say.

"But I don't want to go with her. Don't make me go with her. I told her I had a mate already, and that she should leave since I thought you weren't feeling well. She told me okay, she was sorry, and to tell you to feel better and she'd be back later. She was very understanding, Master. Why did you tell her I was your cousin?" He had slunk down to his knees and crawled across the floor to stand up on his knees in front of you between your legs.

"I'm sorry, Penny. I'm just.. I don't know.." You stroke his hair and he tilts his head, smiling.

"You should've saved me down there, she was about to rape me on your couch. But she stopped when I vocally said to stop. So.." He shrugged. Of course she did, Lydia may be very flirtatious, but she understands boundaries and that no means no. She's also a good friend. Had you told her Robert was yours, she would have respected that, maybe even congratulated you on the fine catch.

You sigh, now feeling like a jackass.

Penny looks up at you and smiles more. "You really are so tense, Master.." He slides his hand up the inside of your thigh to grope you through your pants.

You go rigid and groan. You really should tell him to stop, but fuck, you really are sexually frustrated. You spread your legs and arch up into his hand as he squeezes and rubs. You're already so fucking horny you'd fuck him as the damn clown. You wonder what the fuck is wrong with you.

You run your fingers through his hair, shakily. You have this beautiful visage of a creature on his knees in front of you, ready to do what you want. Why? Who gives a shit? Even if it's for shits and giggles only, you need fucking relief.

You touch his face, brushing fingers down his cheek and tracing his plump lips with your thumb. You press it inside and he sucks on it. Your hips jerk. You really don't want to cum in your pants.

Penny gazes up at you as he unfastens your pants getting them open and pushing the sides apart.

You find yourself pushed back on the bed and your pants and underwear yanked down and off. Okay, this is happening.

"Master..?" He purrs, drawing out the word sweetly and making you throb.

"Use your mouth.." Your breathing is already labored and your heart races at just the thought of it. "I want your beautiful mouth.."

"No one's ever done this to you before, have they?" He asks, rubbing you bare and making you arch your hips. It feels electric, nerves on fire.

"No.." You swallow dryly, carding fingers in his hair.

"Well, let's fix that.." Penny giggles.

His mouth on you feels amazing. He uses every trick in the book, licking and sucking when he goes down on you. You're a writhing, panting, whimpering mess. You really should be more embarrassed, but you're not at the moment and resign to thrusting up and trying to fuck his mouth. He doesn't seem bothered by anything you do, in fact, he takes delight in it.

"Oh, fuck.. Penny.. Oh, fuck dammit.. Make me cum.." You cry out when you do after one hard suck, shuddering and letting out a steady stream of babbled moans.

He continues to lick you clean and you whine, pushing him away. He's then crawling up to pull you up into bed right. He wants to snuggle apparently.

You taste yourself when he kisses you, but you kiss back readily.

"You taste good.." He giggles, touching your face curiously. "You sound so pretty.. Like music.."

"I don't know about that." You reach down to rub him through his pants. He's hard and whimpers, wiggling into your hand. "Your turn."

You growl and shove him back, attacking his pants and jerking them and everything else off. You spread his legs and settle between them, wrapping your arms around his legs and taking hold of his cock to stroke it. It's pretty like the rest of him. He rakes fingers through your hair and you want to purr. You take the head in your mouth and give it a long hard suck before taking him further.

You've never done this before, but have watched porn and read a shit ton of fanfic. It's not rocket science. Soon you're bobbing your head up and down, sucking around him the best you can. Penny doesn't thrust up or try and choke you, doesn't shove your head down like he could. He pets and caresses you, panting and letting out little moans. He doesn't seem to care if you're not that good, or are sloppy.

You pull your lips off and grab him under his knees, pushing his legs up and spreading them further to see if you can. Your eyes rake over the pretty sight he makes, truly gorgeous. And he's yours, fuck, right now he's yours to do with what you want. As long as he doesn't object, and he doesn't seem to be. You drop back down to lick up his cock before moving down to lap at his hole, making little circles around the rim with the tip of your tongue.

He arches at that, wiggling down and trying to spread further, which he's sort of freakily excellent at. He's the one whimpering and whining now. He's still not objecting.

"Oh.. ohh.. Master.. what..?" He gasps and you tense for a second. "No no, don't stop.. No one's ever done this before.. I like it.. more, please.." He's rocking his hips as you stroke him, continuing to eat him out, pressing your lips to his pucker and sucking. He surprisingly tastes very sweet, like candy, and you wonder if he's doing that, or if your imagination and lust has gotten away with you.

You lick up it a few more times, placing sucking kisses over his hole and up his taint. You move for just a bit to retrieve the lube out of your drawer and squirt some on your fingers. You take his cock back inside your mouth and suck as your slick fingers probe at his entrance, pushing inside such a tight hot spot.

He makes a keening sound that's ethereal. You want him to lose his fucking mind for a change. You fuck your fingers in and out slow at first to open him up some before digging them around inside and wiggling them apart to stretch his walls.

"Uhmm.. Oohuhm.. more.. more.. please.. yes, Master.. oh, that feels good.." Getting him to babble and talk is the best part. He's pleading and trying to fuck himself on your fingers while fucking your mouth. He stops thrusting upward when he gags you. "Sorry, please don't stop.."

You pull off his dick for a second to glare at him. "I'm gonna show you something.." You engulf his cock again and crook your fingers, rubbing against his inner walls and searching for his prostate. You know you've found it when he yelps and tries to scoot away from the intense sensation. You pull him back down and continue sucking him off as you finger him.

"Ohh, do it again.. again, please.. Master, again.. it felt so good.. oh, I like that.. please.. please.. please.. oh, please.." Penny begs on a continued loop.

Well, since he asked nicely. You grind your fingers against his hidden button some more, rubbing it until he's literally a sobbing mess, writhing under you and crying out. You really try to swallow all of him down as he cums. What you miss you lick up off his cock. Again, it tastes like the sweetest candy.

He rests back against the bed as you pull your fingers out of him and move beside him, gazing up at the ceiling, panting. He giggles and turns over to cuddle you.

He's then peppering your face with kisses and licks your cheek. You make a face and pull back.

"That was.. Oh, that was wonderful.. No one's ever done that to me before.. Can we do it again..?" Penny asks, eyes shining, completely dopey smile on his face.

"Sure.. Later.." You kiss him and feel delightfully happy. It's a strange feeling for a strange set of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'd make a good book. I didn't break the fourth wall, merely cracked it a little. I don't know how the human form is supposed to be, but he's cute in here since my Penny is cute, and it's AU. As I've said, he's also Skarsgard, cuz the things I wanna do to that boy.. Also, I don't want my Penny to be completely dumb as a human, just a little rusty or confused by some things. Tho the drooly boy isn't really the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes.. (Running at a kid with a baseball bat, srsly, baby? Lol)


	4. Doubt and Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to work and Penny follows as usual, and finds a book about Derry's bloody history that mysteriously has pictures circled of your clown, claiming him the culprit. This casts doubt on Penny not being behind the mysteries of the town, even if he tries to explain why he's not. You want to believe he's innocent. Least he's entertaining to watch mess with people while you try and work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kids cursing, typical IT stuff.. And Penny being an adorable brat.

Penny follows you as you walk to work, back as the clown and camouflaged. His mouth still running nonstop as usual.

"Seriously you're not afraid of psycho killers..? Or rapists..?"

"I don't know. Are you a psycho killer or a rapist?" You ask sarcastically.

"No. But someone else could snatch you up in broad daylight, you know.. There are bad bullies here.." Penny points out.

You sigh loudly. No one is around at least. "Yes, I know. I know there are bullies. Low-life pieces of shit."

"I wouldn't let them harm you, Master.. but still.. you walk alone like this to and from work every few days out of the week?" He asks.

"I'm not alone, I have you pestering me. Definitely not alone. And like you said, you're with me, I'm sure you'd not let anyone mess with me." You sigh again.

"Am I agitating you, Master? You're cute when you're agitated." Penny giggles.

Finally you near your destination. "Please be on good behavior today." You tell him as you unlock the door and begin getting ready for business. You lock it back behind you since it's not officially time to open, and leave the 'Sorry, We're Closed' sign flipped to that side for the time being.

"Least if you possessed an automobile we could drive to your work." Penny says.

"Why? Does walking bother you?" You ask, starting to rearrange things.

Penny tilts his head at you. "No, it's not that.."

"I like walking, it's not far. It gives me time to wake up and clear my head." You say, tidying up some stuff. "If you don't want to walk with me, just pop in here like you usually do."

"I like walking with you." Penny says casually, accidentally knocking over a roll of books. "Oops.."

"Penny!" You shout, actually startling the clown. "Pick those back up right now."

"Yes, Master. Sorry, Master.." With a snap of his fingers they're back in order.

"Not like that. I organized them one by one myself." You whine a bit.

Penny shrugs. "Sorry. I can make your job easier, if you wish."

"By leaving me alone to do it?" You retort.

"No, by doing this." And with a flick of his wrist, everything is instantly spotless and arranged correctly and organized.

You blink. "Wow. Now I need you to do that with my house."

"I like your house the way it is." Penny sifts through books, bringing one large hardcover book out and flipping through it.

The look on his face goes from amused to concerned, then unreadable. The book's cover is supposed to say 'The History of Derry' but over top of that written in something like bright red paint to resemble blood says the word 'bloody.' So the title reads 'The Bloody History of Derry' instead.

"Penny, what is that?" You ask curiously. You've been studying the mysterious, often murderous history of Derry, but you've never saw this book.

He shakes his head. "It's nothing, Master. Just a book."

You snatch it from him and begin flipping pages. There, in all black and white print are news articles and stories about disasters in Derry Maine that have existed hundreds of years. Explosions, and missing persons, mass child deaths and disappearances, and Easter massacres. Someone had taken it upon themselves to circle pictures of a clown, looking eerily similar to Pennywise in the background or carefully hidden in some photos. The hair is the same, the costume, the makeup and the lips are the same. All in bloody red writing they have written 'do you see IT?' and 'tell them I'm not crazy.'

Others say things like 'the clown did it', 'beware the clown', 'don't trust IT', 'don't show any fear, IT feeds off that', 'they didn't believe me, IT'll keep killing', 'IT feeds off your fears', 'don't go to the sewers.' And on the inside back cover it reads 'Pennywise Lives' in bloody looking writing.

"Penny..? This is you.." You say in horror.

Penny raises his hands in defense. "That wasn't me, Master, I swear."

You come upon a picture from the 1950s, and it's of Robert. It looks exactly like Penny's human form. 'If you see this man, don't trust him', also in blood red colored ink. It looked as if some kids got a hold of this book and spotted the clown and made warning notes for anyone who found the book.

"This is you." You say, showing him the book and what you've found.

He closes his eyes and takes a breath. "Yes, that was me. I was there. I'm in the pictures. But I shouldn't be, I was invisible, as you say. I shouldn't show up in the pictures. Why do I show up in the pictures..?" He mutters.

"Are you the one behind all of the years and years of Derry's mysterious murders? Tell me right now. Don't lie to me." You demand.

"No, Master, I am not. I.." Penny blinks. "That fucking bastard.." Admittedly, it's strange to hear Penny cuss. You don't know why.

"Who?"

"Maturin."

"The fucking turtle again?!"

"Not just a cute turtle, Master. A powerful being who takes the form of a turtle. Why do you find it so hard to believe he exists, but not me? You believe in me, you've seen what I can do. And now you believe I'm a murderer." Penny pouts viciously.

Okay, he did have you there. "Penny, I don't know what to believe. You're in the pictures of disasters, the kids or people who wrote in this are blaming you."

"Just because I was at the aftermath of those disasters, only proves I was there after the disaster, not before or during. Of course I showed up to the scenes of tragedy, I was investigating them. But it doesn't prove I was behind them." Penny explains.

You wanted to believe him, you really did.

"Is this another trick to scare me? Cuz it's not funny." You tell him.

"No.." He sighs. "There was a powerful force behind every single mysterious disaster, disappearance or death. Maturin was behind them. It's why we don't get along. I'm not like him. I don't know if he's the one who put this together, or if some kids found it, remembered seeing me, or put a pattern together when they saw me in the pictures. As I said, I was camouflaged, I shouldn't have shown up in these pictures. Maybe Maturin has something to do with that.. Or maybe he was using my form to kill." Penny twitches at that. "Bastard."

"So this could be Maturin?" You ask, pointing at a circled picture of the clown.

"No, that is me. I was there after the damage was done." He admits. "I do have a confession, I feed off fear. So over the years I would enjoy myself scaring kids and adults alike. Never anything major, I never even caused heart attacks. They were harmless scares and after, I would make them forget and think it was all a bad dream, or never happened at all. If I wanted to feed on the fear of a person a second or multiple times, I'd make them think they were having nightmares. But I did not kill them, I did not eat them.. Not like I was supposed to."

"Not like you were supposed to?" You echo.

"Well, yeah. I am a creature spawned from Maturin, and since the early 1500s, maybe even earlier than that, he would take 27 years to sleep, then two or three to hunt and feed at his leisure. Like me, he had only needed to feed on the fear alone. But Maturin, that ego-maniac, discovered a taste for flesh, so he'd scare his victims before devouring them. He considered it salting the meat, if you will. He would try many times to get me to do as he did. He would tease and bully me, but I never would give in. I'm a failure as a son, he'd say. But he is not my father, I am not like him. So I am a disappointment to him." He shakes his head, bells jingling.

"Penny.. if that is true, then you are definitely not a failure. You're better than him." You tell him.

"He doesn't seem to think so." Penny replies bitterly.

"Then who the fuck cares what he thinks..? So I really did save you from him that day in the alley..?" You rest back against the reception desk. "That cute little turtle.."

"Yes. I was prepared to fight, if I had to.." Penny huffs.

"Great job of that you were doing." You snort. "I thought you were drunk or high."

Penny giggles at that. "I was maybe a little hungry."

"You fed off me.. That's what the scares were about, you asshole." You accuse in realization.

Penny gives a sheepish grin. "Well, yeah.. They were little scares. You were quite delicious. But I never had any intention of hurting you. I wanted to play. That and I needed to check and see if you were right to be my master."

"Why does an otherworldly creature need a human for a master?" You wonder.

"Oh, I don't need one. I wanted one, I wanted you. I like you. Especially after you stood up to me." He gives a light shrug and a glimpse of a smile.

"You were driving me crazy." You say. He still is quite frankly.

Penny lets out a long sigh. "I am sorry, Master. Make no mistake that, before you, I've never cared for humans, they were never creatures to understand me, and I never needed them except as a food source. But I've never hurt any of them beyond frightening them. And I never believed Maturin had the right to either. Of course, I never could stop him, he is more powerful than me. But I would check out and chronicle his murders."

"Do you sleep for 27 years like he does?" You ask, fear clawing at you, you will lose this clown sooner than you had hoped.

"Not always. I can. I'm sure I'm supposed to, but I don't have to. I sleep whenever I want. I'm not going to leave you, Master." He reassures. "I don't want to."

You remember he can smell and feed on fear. "Oh.. I didn't.. um.. Penny, I just don't know about shit right now.. I want to believe you here." And you did. You didn't want this all to be a ruse, a lie. You didn't want to realize too late you had been betrayed by a murderous clown. You wanted to believe he was being honest, but you didn't know if you could trust that at all.

"Then do.. At least for now, give me the benefit of a doubt. I will never betray you, Master." He pleads, looking sincere.

"I don't know.. You know all my fears." It's scary really that he knows your fears.

"Yes, which is why I know what to assure you with." He persists. "You don't have to fully trust me, I know in some humans that takes time to earn."

"Then I'm telling you, clown, I've been betrayed one too many times.." You say, choking up. Why did he have to find that damn book to give you doubt? Maturin? Really?

"I know. But that was by other humans. I am not human. Please, Master, come here.." He reaches out both hands and you reluctantly take them and let him pull you into a hug. You wrap your arms tightly around his waist as his wrap around your shoulders, and you cling to him a little too desperately, burying your face in his ruffled costume.

He sort of rocks you, swaying on his feet, humming this ethereal sounding tune that relaxes you. "Please don't hurt me, Penny." You hate even saying it, it feels pathetic.

"I told you I don't eat humans." You don't see him smile.

"I don't mean that. I'd rather you eat me than betray me." You admit.

"One of your worst fears is being eaten. It is a common one amongst humans, one of the oldest." He points out.

"Penny..?" You growl. "I also have trust issues and a fear of trusting someone I really like only to have my heart broken."

You don't see him grin, but you know he is. "Then you do like me!"

"Sometimes.." You grumble, even though you know you do and there's no denying it. "Penny, I'm serious though."

"I know. I'm not going to hurt you in anyway. I promise." He's stroking your hair, it feels nice, and you'd give the world to be able to fully believe him. "Master, it's about time for him to start his cycle again.." He tells you ominously.

"Great.." You say sarcastically. You pull away. "It's time to open." Penny had done all your duties beforehand, so you had time to talk about this shit. You walk over to unlock the door and turn the closed sign to open.

You check on the book, it isn't in the library's system at all. This book does not belong here, someone had left it here or planted it. You decide to take it home and flip through it later.

During the day, Penny slips back into his more curious playful self. It's cute and endearing in a way, and amuses you.

He reads over library patron's shoulders, making faces at whatever they're reading. When someone turns away from their book for even the tiniest of seconds, he flips through it to put it on a different page entirely, confusing them when they turn back to the book and making them look around for the culprit. It's funny, but you manage to keep from giggling.

He tugs the pigtail of one teenage girl who gasps and snaps her head over to the teenage boy next to her. His eyes widen and he shrugs when she questions him, but he still gets slapped. You cover your mouth to stiffle the gasp that leaves it at the loud slap that echoes through the library. The girl gets up, grabs her stuff and storms away. Slapped dude chases after her, apologizing. Penny is on his back on the floor, giggling madly at this, arms wrapped around his middle and legs kicking, making his bells jingle. It's adorable, but it was also very mean.

You shake your head and continue with your work. He also likes to move your shit when you're not looking. You sit your drink down on the counter and turn to grab some papers, when you turn back, it's gone. You find it on the floor and bend down to pick it up. Then your papers are gone. You sigh and keep yourself from stomping your foot like a child.

When you turn again, the playful clown is holding your papers, grinning widely. "Looking for thessse, Massster?" He giggles, hissing the words.

You mouth as quietly as possible. "You're going to get in trouble." You snatch the papers from him. "Be good."

Penny only coos and claps his hands. "Oooh, is that a promise?"

You roll your eyes. "Go bother someone else, I'm working."

He pouts, kicks at the ground and trudges away. "You're no fun."

You smile, shaking your head once again. This job used to be boring. Not anymore.

Penny also decides that everyone in the library needs a red balloon and ties the strings to their wrists. Of course, they can't see them. Some can feel them, as evident when they look oddly at their wrist and raise it, wiggling it a bit and moving it up and down, confusion plastered on their face as to why they feel something funny that they can't see. He bores of that quickly, and all the balloons pop at once to no one noticing, except for you as you flinch at the loud explosion of latex.

When the place calms down a bit, Penny has slipped into sighing dramatically again. He's bored. There are a couple of kids left.

"You know, I think this library is haunted, dude. Like in the books." One kid in their early teens tells another.

"Maybe you've been reading too many books, my man." The other one says, flipping through a book of his own.

"No, dude, don't go to archives, it's spooky as fuck down there. You'll feel things, like fingers walking down your spine, and cobwebs will appear our of nowhere to wrap around your face." The teen says, shuddering. "So creepy. Then one day, all the boxes just flew off the shelves and papers were flying everywhere. It was a fucking mess."

"The box shit happened to you?" The other asks, disinterested, but having to carry on the conversation for his friend's sake. Which was cute.

"No, a friend of mine. He says he saw a clown. A real weirdo too, dressed like one of my grandma's dolls. Out of date and creepy." The teen chuckles.

Penny is standing right next to them and glares at the kid for the rip on his costume before looking down at said costume and frowning. You mouth "your costume is fine" and give him a little thumbs up.

He still huffs and crosses his arms. "He reminds me of a punk who once called my home a crackhead house." Penny grumbles.

The kid huffs a little laugh. "But he was probably just tripping balls."

"Your friend or the clown?" The other asks, flicking another page over.

"Both..? I don't know.." The teen replies.

"A friend of yours getting high in the fucking library? Are you sure it wasn't you?" The other smirks.

The teen shrugs. "Probably, I don't know, maybe, whatever..."

You hope the kid is just talking shit about tripping balls in the library and wasn't really getting high. Still, you look to Penny, who shrugs and looks utterly unimpressed and rolls his eyes.

"Well, was it a boy clown or a girl clown?" The other asks.

"What? What kind of dumbfuck question is that? There are no girl clowns. Duh." The teen snorts.

"Yes, there are, you dumbfuck. Don't be sexist." The other scolds.

"Well, I don't know.. He said the clown was tall." The teen says.

"Girls can be tall too, you little shit." The other snaps.

"I'm not little, ask your mom." The teen grins.

"You are so not original. I mean, did she have a rack?" The other asks.

"Did the fucking doll clown have a rack? I don't fucking know. Why?" The teen shrugs.

"I don't know. I just wanted to know." The other also shrugs.

"Why? You need a new girlfriend?" The teen teases

"What? No!" The other snaps.

"Oh, my god, you wanna clown for a girlfriend?" The teen cackles.

"No, I just asked about the boobs, stupid." The other flushes.

"Clownfucker, clownfucker, clownfucker.." The teen laughs.

"I'm going to pound you." The other growls.

"I know you want to, but you're not man enough yet, baby." The teen raises his eyebrows and sticks out his tongue as he grins in teasing. He looks dorky.

Penny has been rolling his eyes, huffing, and dancing in place like a child that has to pee. He looks over at you to ask, "Master, can I scare them?"

You shrug. "Just be subtle." You mouth, so that they can't hear you.

Penny shrugs and swipes a big stack of books off of a table near the boys, who both jump and scream at the sudden loud clatter.

"What the fuck, did you see that shit? They just flew off there, man." The teen insists.

"No, no, they didn't. They were probably just tipsy and they finally gave way and fell." The other tries to reason rationally.

Then Penny shoves more books off the shelves, making some land open and the pages flipping wildly by themselves without any breeze.

The boys scream again and the teen practically jumps into his friend's arms. "Whatever, let's get the fuck out of here." He says, dragging his friend out of the library.

You let it go on so long because it amused you, and no one else was in here at the time to be annoyed if they were loud. Penny, of course, is dying of laughter.

You fold your arms. "Now you're going to clean that up."

"Okay, Master.." He giggles and goes to flick his wrist, stopping when you speak.

"Ah-ah-ah, no. You're going to do it by hand. You're going to pick each one up and place it on the shelf where it goes." You tell him.

Penny twitches and looks at you as if you're crazy. "But.. Master..? That's.. That's the hard way." He protests.

"I know. I warned you you were going to get into trouble and you didn't listen. Now you're being punished." You rest your elbows on top of the reception counter and fold your hands to rest your head on top of them.

Penny glares hard at you. "I don't want to."

"You're going to." You smirk. "Come on, Penny, your master has given you an order." You snicker, enjoying watching him twitch and fidget. "Do as I say."

He growls, lowering his head and pouting. But he turns and bends to mind you, picking them up and sorting through them to put back on the shelf where they go. You're surprised he's listening to you and is doing what you say. But it is fun to watch him try and sort through the messy literature by hand, muttering under his breath and pouting like a scolded pet.

"Good boy." You go around to reach down and pet his hair.

Your shift's almost over anyhow. Today is a short day and the library closes early today. Usually if you have the first shift you open, and someone comes in for the second shift to lock up when it's closing time. Or if someone else has the first shift they open, and you come in for the second and lock up. Today, you had to work the short day, next week someone else will.

So you lock up, tucking the strange book under your arm, and you and your rambunctious clown head home. At least you're not walking alone, and it's not dark yet.

Penny keeps talking, as always. "Really, it would've been more fun had you used the ruler, Master." He giggles.

You growl in slight annoyance. "Penny.."

More giggles fill the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book inspired by the one Ben finds in the library in the movie. Most likely The Losers Club wrote in the book and left it. This takes place in present time, so Penny's encounter with TLC is in the past. The two boys in the library were loosely inspired by them, especially Richie. I love that little shit, he reminds me of some kids I went to school with. I have tweaked and changed shit for my own benefit, cuz you know, writer's benefits.. XP


	5. Not Scary Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After challenging how scary Penny can be, he shows you, which oddly excites you, but still terrifies you when he snaps those teeth. All you wanted to do was place the baseball bat between your face and his chompers, but the reaction you get to that isn't what you expect. Penny explains some of what happened with TLC in the 80s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what it's called when someone cums from being scared. There's tentacles too, but none of it's exactly pornographic.

It makes no sense, and it sucks. Did some kids find this book and start circling the pictures of Penny they saw because they had been seeing him, or were being scared by him and put it together that he was the cause of the town's bloody past? You assume it was kids who marked in the book, since there were more child murders and disappearances than adults, and adults seem pretty jaded to anything strange going on, period. Were the kids just being scared by Penny, but others were actually being murdered by Maturin and those kids mistakened Penny for the culprit? Or was Maturin using Penny's form to kill? That thought gives you chills, and makes it even harder for you to trust. Because what if Maturin appeared to you as Penny? Would you know the difference? Or was all that bullshit, and Penny really was a murderous clown who liked to feed on fear and the flesh of children? That thought scares you the most.

Penny looks so peaceful as he sleeps, curled up in your bed. He's even purring. He looks innocent right now, perfectly harmless, even though you have seen firsthand what he can do with his powers. You want to, but you can't just completely blindly trust him.. At least not just yet.

You shake him awake and he raises his head to look sleepily up at you. "Master, what is it?" He asks groggily and yawns.

"Penny, I don't want you scaring or feeding off the fear of children anymore. At least for right now." You command. Well, what he did with the kids in the library wasn't so bad, it was even amusing.

"But, Master, children are just easier to scare. It's because they're so pure." Penny protests.

You wanna argue those kids in the library were not pure.

"Penny, I mean it. Go after adults, ones who really deserve it. Go all out. Or are you not scary enough to do that?" You challenge.

Penny glares and growls. "I'm plenty scary, Master." He raises up and crawls over to you to push you back as you sit at the head of the bed and straddle your lap. "Do you wanna see?" His normally bright blue eyes change to amber yellow. It's kind of sexy, and kind of concerning.

You were already spooked, so your heart rate quickens. He pulls back his lips to show you the sharp pointed teeth he has there. They don't match the makeup, they're not like a cheetah, they're like a shark's teeth, and they could cut through you like cheap ribbon. "Pen-ny..?" Your voice cracks.

He snarls, nose scrunching up, and fuck, it's still fucking cute. What the fuck is wrong with you to think this is fucking cute?! He opens his mouth slowly, showing you more of the dangerous rolls of shark teeth, drool dripping down and hanging from between them. His jaw stretches open wider like a fucking anaconda, ready to bite very large prey.. in this case, you..? Your whole head could fit in there, no problem. His eyes roll back a bit as he opens wide, like a vulnerability amongst a predator while feeding, so they roll back inside to protect them. It isn't a perfect design and still leaves them vulnerable.

"Penny?!" You yell, heart racing, accompanied by a feeling of heat pooling down in your stomach. What? Is this shit turning you on..? This is a vicious predator straddling your lap and putting pressure on your groin, snarling and drooling and so alien and monstrous, and so powerful.. So oddly beautiful.. Your pet.. He could hurt you.. "Penny..?" You almost whimper. It's all heat and fear and adrenaline. The heat gets more intense and throbs deep within you. This is fucked up.

You hear a series of sickening cracks and peer behind him, his back is arched, and splitting through his costume is a line of sharp dangerous spikes down his spine.

You literally scream when the tentacles come out of his chest to grab at you. They're green and slimy, all slithering and wiggling. They coil around your middle and squeeze.. And yep, you're cumming.. in your fucking underwear in your pants.. hard, and panting. Are you really so fucked up and frustrated, that you're getting off on a clown monster who's about to devour you? Is he about to devour you? Can you trust that he won't? He hasn't, just shown you the goods.

He sniffs at you, drooling more. He's feeding off your fear, and you're pretty certain he can smell that you've just came. He growls sinisterly. You reach up to touch his face and he flinches before snapping at your hand. You scream again.

Fuck that, this is a monster, not a pet! You grab your aluminium baseball bat from beside your bedside table and raise it up, fully prepared to wedge it in his mouth to separate yourself from those rolls of painful death.

He sees or senses this and his mouth closes almost all the way, eyes widening as he sees the bat you have. The tentacles release you and slither back inside. Penny scoots back off you quickly to get away, hands held up in defense, and ends up tumbling off your bed with a thunk and a groan.

"Penny..?" You still thrum with fear and adrenaline. You raise up and slowly move to the end of the bed to peer over the edge. He's lying on the floor, curled up in a ball. Well, that's unexpected.

"D-don't.. don't.. Master, please don't.. I'll be good.." He has a gloved hand covering his eye and spreads his fingers to look out at you. He's trembling.

You look at the bat still in your hand. "What? This? You're afraid of a ball bat? That's ridiculous!" You snap. After all, you're the one who just had a hungry monster on your fucking lap.

You move to sit on the end of the bed and Penny scurries to get up and moves to sit with his back against the dresser. He eyes the bat wearily, eyes back to blue. It's the first time you've noticed he's wall-eyed and again, that's cute. He's not a perfect design. But he's beautiful. Fuck, he's beautiful.

"Please.. I'm sorry.. don't hit me.." He pleads quietly, arms covering and protecting his head and face. You now feel bad since he thinks you're going to hit him.

You drop the bat to the side of the bed with a soft thump. "I'm not. I was merely going to place it between your teeth and my face."

He lowers his arms and tilts his head, seeming confused. "Oh, I wasn't.. I wasn't going to eat you, Master. I wasn't going to bite you. I just wanted to show you I could be scary."

"Well, good job. I nearly pissed my pants." You say.

"That's not exactly what you did.." He scents the air. "Not at all.. You.. I've never made anyone do that before by scaring them.."

"Yeah, well, no one's ever did that to me by scaring me before either." You groan, rubbing your face. "Shit. I wasn't going to hit you. Not unless I had to defend myself, and I thought.. I panicked thinking I'd have to. I'm sorry."

"I wasn't going to hurt you.. I.. You distrust me now more than ever.." Penny reasons with a pout.

You shake your head. "No.. I.. don't know.."

"You taste so good though. I don't want to eat you, but I love feeding off you.. You taste sweet when you're scared. Even better when you cum.. I'm so sorry.." He drops his head in his hands and pushes his hair back. "I really am a monster."

"Penny, no.. You're my monster, at least. And you were only showing off for me, you just got carried away. Just don't snap at me anymore. Okay?" You nod.

He nods too. "Okay, no more snapping. I'm sorry."

"Hey, your teeth are pretty awesome." You say. "I like them."

"You shouldn't." Penny sighs.

You sigh as well. "Okay.. so.. why're you scared of a baseball bat, hm?" You ask, changing the topic if only just a little bit.

He shakes his head, bells jingling on his costume.

"Tell me. You got to scare the fuck out of me.. literally.. so tell me." You persuade.

"Okay, fine.." He sighs and begins. "There was this kid.. a loud mouth little.. Well, let me just start at the beginning. It was during my last cycle in the 1980s. Maturin was up and killing. And I was up feeding. There was this boy, Georgie, who lost his boat down the storm drain during a rainy evening, and I retrieved it for him. I liked the kid, he was friendly, friendly enough to talk to a creepy clown in a sewer." Penny gives a dry laugh. "I entertained him more than scared him, I didn't have the heart to frighten him enough, no more than creeping him out, simply a taste for me. I talked to him, gave him back his boat and he went on his way." He remembers how he went chasing the little wax coated paper boat down the heavy stream the rain had caused. "Maturin snatched him up after that."

"Poor kid." You say, listening. "Sorry."

Penny nods and continues. "So, his brother Billy became obsessed with finding his missing sibling, even got his friends in on trying to find him. They started coming around the sewers, since Billy thought he'd be there. One of the boys, Ben, had found that book in the library. He had been researching the history of Derry and all the disappearances."

"I'm guessing you scared him in the library." You know he did.

"Yeah, but he wasn't as fun as the others." Penny admitted. "Too smart. Smart kid. Egg boy." He snickers.

"Did they write in the book?" You ask.

Penny shrugs. "Mayyybe..? I don't know. I had scared a few of them, nothing really.. But they ended up concluding since they had all seen me, I must be the guilty party. So they came after me, into my house. Seven kids."

"The house on Neibolt Street?" It's not exactly a question.

Penny nods. "They had no business there. One of them was named Eddie. His mother was more terrifying than me and Maturin combined. Kept the kid believing he was sick and needed all kinds of medication, that was mostly.. gazebos..? Is that how he put it..?" He looks confused. "That doesn't sound right.."

"Placebos, you mean?" You confirm.

"Yeah, those. Anyway, I scared him in front of my house, big mistake. I appeared to him as a leper to chase him, then made the mistake of appearing as myself. As this." He places a hand on his chest. "I appeared to almost all of them as myself. Ben in the library, Eddie at my home, Mike in an alley way, Billy in his basement. But as a hideous flute lady from a painting to Stan, and I covered Beverly in blood in her bathroom. Still, it was enough to piece together."

"You covered a teenage girl in blood?" You ask, blinking.

"Y...es..? The whole bathroom actually." Penny winced. "It was a mess."

"Okay, I might have kicked your ass for that." You say, amused more than angry. "You ever fucking do me that way-"

"She did worse than that, Master. When they came into my house. She shoved a fence post through my head." Penny touched the side where it had went in, and the other where it exited. "It was the worst pain I had ever felt. It split my skull, damaged my eye temporarily. It hurt, and they all ran away after I left and hid. I had to pull that thing out of my skull by myself. I even cried. I couldn't just make it disappear with my powers, I tried. I had to pull it out."

You imagine it must have been a horrible thing to do, even for a creature like Pennywise. Well, it would be even more horrible for him. If a human gets a post shoved through their head, they'll most likely die and that's it. But if a creature like Penny does, it's not going to kill him, he'll still be alive and have to pull it out inch by inch all by himself and deal with the mind numbing pain of it. You doubt Maturin would've helped. The turtle was cute, but you're beginning to despise the thing that chooses the form of it more and more.

"I'm sorry, Penny. It must've hurt. I definitely wouldn't do that to you. But the sensible thing to do would have been to tell them it wasn't you and left them alone." You reason softly.

"I tried, Master. They wouldn't leave me alone. They came down into my lair, into my nesting area. I was too weakened, I tried to scare them off. The loud mouth one, Richie, decided to start swinging at me with a baseball bat. Of course I learned not to run at one that day." He growled bitterly, rubbing his head.

"Obviously." You say, and try not to laugh at that, especially since it's mean.

"They were no longer afraid, so I couldn't defend myself. I just let myself fall down the well, to go back to sleep. Maturin was done for the cycle, and he had used them to weaken me, to teach me a lesson." Penny sighs.

"Because you wouldn't eat them? If you don't eat them, they fight back and make you their bitch?" You ask. "Was that the lesson?"

"Pretty much, Master. When they were in my house, I had Eddie under me, feeding on his fear while I kept Billy and Richie occupied upstairs. I could have ate him, I felt that slimy creature in my head wanting me to. But I didn't. So I suffered greatly. Maturin punished me." Penny looks up at you and moves to crawl over to you. "You.. You picked him right up and took him away. He didn't scare you, he didn't even try. He was perplexed that you could see us."

"So that's why I'm your master?" You say, petting him. "You think I can protect you from him?"

"I know you can. And he has to respect that I found a master. But it's not just that. I like you. I like being around you." Penny wraps his arms around your waist.

"Cuz my fear tastes good?" You smile, scratching his head.

"Not just that either. I do like you. There doesn't have to be some big evil ulterior motive as to why I want you." Penny says, nuzzling your thigh.

"Penny, from what I've heard, I don't think Maturin has to respect anything he doesn't want to. He doesn't seem to have to do anything he doesn't want to." You tell him, stroking his hair.

"I know.. But he will. I do not belong to him, I never have." Penny sighs.

"No, pretty sure you belong to me now." You tug his hair and he purrs. He is like a giant fucking cheetah, still a large dangerous cat who purrs. "Also, I'm pretty sure all that is a damn good reason you shouldn't go after kids." You snicker.

"Laugh at my pain. How dare you." He huffs dully. "And adults can fight back harder. I don't really want to be shot or something. Oh, Master, how will I eat?" He looks up at you pitifully

"Go after the older kids, fresh adults, especially the bullies. I'll help you... Or feed on me.." You offer.

"You don't like being scared, and you don't trust me." Penny shakes his head.

"Then it's a good way to prove to me that I can trust you. You scare me, but don't physically hurt me. Besides, a little fright here and there hasn't hurt me.. yet.. It even made me cum." You say the last part with shame.

"Don't be embarrassed, Master.. I thought it was cute." Penny giggles.

"Penny, this isn't normal." You sigh.

"So? I'm not normal, Master. There's nothing wrong with not being normal." He says, booping your nose and giggling.

You wiggle your nose. Yeah, you guess he is right.

\--xx--

You're in the kitchen, foraging for food. "Penny, can you eat regular food, or do you just feed on fear?"

"I can eat regular food, but it won't sustain me like fear does. I like some of it, like popcorn, and sweet stuff. So much sweet stuff." He giggles.

"Is that why you taste sweet?" You flush.

Penny giggles again. "That was for you, Master. I thought you'd like a treat." He smiles sweetly, showing off those adorable bunny teeth. "Did you like it?"

"Well, I wasn't complaining, so yeah." You find a box of Lucky Charms. "Ah, here, you like sweets?" You shake the box at him and he eyes it curiously.

You pour yourself a bowl, and then Penny a bowl, grabbing the milk from the fridge.

Penny sniffs at it. "Smells sweet. Well, these little things do anyway." He picks up one of the badly distorted crunchy marshmallow shapes. "What is this..?"

"It's supposed to be Lucky's hat with a four-leaf clover on it." You say. You show him a poorly melted unicorn, since this box has unicorns.

"Hm, that doesn't look anything like the one on the box." Penny observes, eating some of the marshmallows dry.

"It really doesn't, does it?" You then find another unicorn that doesn't exactly match the shape on the box, but at least looks like a unicorn shape. "This one looks close to the picture on the box. I think they just get melted a bit and end up looking like that mess." It doesn't have to be perfect, it's just a kid's cereal, and it's still delicious. You pop both the distorted unicorn and the perfect one in your mouth and crunch them up.

"What is this supposed to be then?" He asks of the light and dark yellow shape. None of those look like anything but messy hardened blobs.

"Something about gold..?" You shrug and look at the box. "It's supposed to be a shooting star.. Really? And there's hearts, moons, clovers, rainbows, horseshoes, balloons, yeah.. Shit like that."

"Ugh.." He groans and waves his hand, transforming the bowl into just the red balloon marshmallows. "There, that's better. The balloons are perfect at least." He transforms yours to the red balloons as well.

"Hey, give me back my damn unicorns." You demand.

Penny rolls his eyes, but makes yours a whole bowl of just unicorns. "There. Happy?"

"Yes, actually." You pour the milk into your bowl and offer some to Penny, who turns it down and just munches on the marshmallows.

You spend the day basically watching some silly comedy on tv, lounging on the couch and tossing marshmallows at Penny for him to catch them in his mouth to amuse you. Just chilling with your clown.

Your clown. He's definitely your clown. The thought of that is both strange and wonderful. It's also a little scary. This powerful creature chose you to be his master. To be his. You're his human. It still seems surreal that this timeless creature would choose you out of all the humans in the world. You've never saw yourself as anything special, but Penny claims you are. There's still the irrational side of you that doesn't want to trust that this isn't all a ruse or a joke. You don't want to get too attached to this, because you don't want to be disappointed again. You remind yourself to not get too attached or comfortable with this.. But you can't help it, this stupid clown somehow makes you happy, and the thought of losing him or being betrayed by him makes you heartsick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Penny would like the red balloons in Lucky Charms. I don't own rights to that delicious cereal, but I do eat a ton of it every year, and this is just a silly fanfic, and I make no money. Not even a Penny. We all know what exactly happened in canon between Pennywise and the Loser's Club, but since this is an au where Penny doesn't eat kids, I changed some things. Eddie's mom was also way scarier than Pennywise.


	6. Fear and Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with a sugary hyper clown boy is certainly interesting, as you're more accustomed to it now. Lydia discovers that Robert is not your cousin and you three head to the mall. Penny's not used to people being able to see him in any form and he still dabbles in mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy petting and perversion.

Penny follows you pretty much everywhere around the house like an oversized puppy. If you get up and go to another room, he gets up with you and wanders behind you. You had to tell him that you need to use the bathroom by yourself, alone, thank you. Thankfully, he understands that.

And sweets. He goes through the damn sweets. He eats candy like.. well, like candy. He went through three boxes of hot chocolate mix in half an hour, and he just eats the powder. He doesn't need you to buy it, thankfully, he can make it appear out of thin air. If you had to buy it for him, you honestly don't know how you'd afford it. Luckily, he's not the kind of pet you have to spend money on.

As you watch him licking cake frosting off of a spoon, you suddenly become very jealous.. of the spoon and of his abilities. He can change forms, which also means he doesn't have to be fat if he doesn't want to. And since he doesn't just gain weight from eating (anything), he can eat all the damn sugary shit he wants without repercussion. He dips the spoon back into the frosting container and brings another spoonful up to lick it off as well.

"Can you make yourself taste like different sweets?" You ask, and suddenly you realize you can eat all the sweets you want without gaining weight.. Or well, you can at least taste all the sweets you want.

"Uh-huh.." He giggles, lapping at the spoon. "Anything you want, Master. Cotton candy," lick "chocolate," lick "caramel.." lick lick.. "honey" lick, slurp. He purrs each fucking word, making each sound sweeter than they already do. He's then pushing the spoon into his mouth to suck all the rest of the frosting off before pulling his lips off of it with a pop. "All you have to do is tell me what you want."

You keep that in mind, thinking of all the different flavors. You can even get festive. Eggnog and peppermint at Xmas time, chocolate and strawberry at Valentines, chocolate and caramel at Easter.

The pretty sugary sweet clown looks at you. "Master, you're drooling." More giggles.

Giggles.

Giggles, and more giggles.

The problem with all that sugar consumption is that it makes him hyper. And he wants to play. You're not exactly sure how he got the bouncy castle to fit inside your living room.

"Master?!" Jump. "Master?!" Jump. "Come on!" Jump. "Join me! Please?!" Jump. "It's fuuuunnn.." Giggle, bounce. "Come in here!" Jump, giggle. "You know you want to!" Bounce. "Master?! Please?! Master?!"

Yeah, you really want to join him, or the kid in you who never got to enjoy these things enough wants to. But you're also enjoying watching him bounce. He bounces over and is reaching out to pull you inside with him. You go willingly enough, wanting to refuse to bounce with him, but it's so tempting, especially to that inner child, so you give in. You bounce with him, holding his hands and giggling. It's the most fun you've had.

You do make him make the bouncy castle vanish when you two are done. It's not like he can't bring it back later.

\--xx--

His lips are like the softest plush ever against yours, they're so full and plump and kissing them is like the best thing in the world. He's back as Robert and you've been making out on the couch for... well, you've lost track of just how long you've been at it, but you don't care and don't want it to stop. He pushes you back on the couch to straddle your lap, those gorgeous long legs flanking your thighs as his arms wrap around your neck and he goes in for more kisses. He wiggles his hips to get comfy and to tease you a little more, until soon he's rocking his hips in your lap.

He then moves a hand down between your legs to rub you through your pants. You curse, taking his bottom lip between your teeth and giving a gentle tug before releasing it. He brushes his lips across yours, breathing hitched against them.

"I want you to do to me what we did the other day.." He kisses you again.

"What?" You ask. You know, but you want to hear him say it.

"You know.. What you did with your fingers.." He says.

"What did I do with my fingers?" You smirk, taking hold of his hand and kissing his fingers.

"You put them inside me.. I want your fingers inside me again.. Maybe something else too.. Something bigger.." He groans when you release his hand and move yours down to grope him, squeezing the bulge there and rubbing.

"You want me to fuck you..?" The words make you throb, and seem to make him harder.

Penny whines and wiggles his hips, arching into your hand. "Yes.. It felt good.. especially when you rubbed that thing inside me.."

"Your prostate..?" You kiss up his neck.

"Yeah.. I want you to make me cum again.. Make me do it again.. It felt so good, Master.." He purrs.

"You like that, huh..?" You ask, thrusting your hips up against his ass.

"Uh-huh.."

It's the ringing of the damn doorbell and the persistent knocking that interrupts this. "Ugh.."

"Just ignore them, they'll go away." Penny kisses you again.

The persistent knocking continues and the bell rings again annoyingly so. It's Lydia's signature when you're taking too long to answer. She probably knows you're home, she usually does, because if you're not working, you're usually at home.

"Trust me, she won't." You sigh. "Let me up." It's not like you want up.

"But, Master..? We were going to play. I want you to play with me.." Penny purrs, nuzzling your face. It's just not fair.

The ringing and knocking persists. "I know you're in there, sugar-baby, open up." Lydia calls to you from outside the door. She'll start calling your phone next.

"Just a second!" You call back. "Penny, let me up now." You nudge him to get off.

He places his hands on your shoulders to hold you back against the couch, narrowing his eyes which flash amber for a second as his lips quirk into a scowl. "I don't want to."

"Well, you're going to." You glare back.

"What if I don't?" He challenges.

"Then I'm going to ground you." You warn.

"Or you could use the ruler.." Penny smiles and you just want to tell your friend to fuck off.. But your pet is being a brat.

"Hey, you, are you in there?" Lydia giggles.

You wrap your arms around Penny's waist and manage to lift him up while he's not expecting it and deposit him on the cushion beside you before getting up.

"Ooh.." Penny giggles, biting his lip. "I'll let you get rough with me.."

"Behave." You make sure you're calmed down and your clothes are straightened up before opening the door and letting her in.

"About damn time.. Sheesh, what were you doing?" She teases. "Hey, Robbie.." She waves. Of course she probably notices that he's flushed and you're probably flushed as well and you're both kind of frazzled. "What did I miss?"

Robert rakes his hands back through his hair to fix it. You check yours as well.

"Impromptu wrestling match..?" You shrug.

"Oh.. Who won?" Lydia asks.

"Master was just about to pin me.." Robert huffs. You tense.

"Oh, sorry..? But if you would've been pinned, you would've lost.. So.." She shrugs.

"Not necessarily.." He folds his arms and crosses one leg over the other.

"So you like being pinned.." Lydia winks. "It's okay, some of us do.." She stretches. "I need your bathroom. I walked over and I have to go." She heads off to the guest bathroom downstairs, as she knows you don't mind.

You stalk over to stand in front of your favorite nuisance. "Be careful what you say."

"Why? Why do you care if she knows about us?" Penny asks.

You stop and blink. Yeah, why? Because you told a lie and said he was your cousin? "No one's going to buy that you're mine."

Penny rolls his eyes and stands up. "Oh, not this again. I don't like this. Why wouldn't they? Why shouldn't they? I told you, there's nothing wrong with you." He wraps his arms around your neck and leans down, rubbing his nose against yours. "I'm yours." He says before kissing you softly. And you relent and wrap your arms around his waist as you kiss back.

"Whoa, what the..? Um..?" Lydia's voice breaks you out of the moment and you pull away as if the pretty boy were fire. "Hey, I've heard of kissing cousins, but this is ridiculous." She has her arms crossed. "Want to tell me something..? Or if it's none of my business, I'll leave."

"No, you don't have to leave." You say. "Robbie, go to the kitchen, please." You're glad he just minds for once and leaves you two for a moment.

"Then what is going on?" Lydia demands. "Robert is not your cousin, is he? Least I hope he's not."

No, and he's not human either, you think to yourself. You sigh. "No, Robert is not my cousin. I shouldn't have told you that."

"Okay, no, you shouldn't have. Why would you tell me that?" Lydia asks.

"I.. I panicked.. I haven't known him for long.. and this is so new.. and.. I didn't think anyone would believe that I was dating him.." You admit. And it sounds silly.

"Oh, my god. What the fuck, why?" Lydia shakes her head. "Why wouldn't I have believed that? I'm your best friend. Do you think I'd think you were lying and would laugh at you..?"

"Yes, the irrational side of my brain did think that. I'm sorry. I should've told you the truth." You say.

"You should have. And I wouldn't have thought you were lying. I'll congratulate you on the fine catch though, damn." Lydia smiles and you feel a little more at ease. "I'm sorry too. Guess it wasn't easy seeing me try and come on to your guy friend.."

"It wasn't.. But the jealousy helped me figure out what I wanted. And that was him.. He sort of just popped up into my life and I'm not.." You sigh. "I'm still afraid he's a mirage, or too good to be true." You don't realize he's listening.

"I get that. I do. But he's definitely not a mirage, at least.. So, I guess I did interrupt something, eh..?" She giggles.

"Kinda, yeah.." You reply.

"I'm sorry then. I came to see if you wanted to go out, but we can another time if you're too busy.." She hums.

"No, we can go. He's grounded anyway for not letting me up to answer the door when I told him to." You glare over at the kitchen door where the troublesome clown boy is peering out and watching you. He glares at you. "Robbie, you wanna come?"

"Well, I did.." Robert sighs and creeps on back out.

"I meant with us.." You smirk. "Out in town."

"Fine, whatever.." He sighs again like it's a great burden.

"So, it's one of those relationships..? Oh, okay.." Lydia giggles again.

"Not exactly exactly.. Like we're not hardcore into it.. He just calls me master and begs for spankings.." You grab your keys and your money and follow her out the door.

Robert flushes and glares harder, but still follows you two out the door. "Master?!" He literally pouts.

"Oh, stop that." You smirk, locking the door.

"Oh, it's nothing I've not heard or experienced before.." Lydia says. She really is a good friend. You feel bad that you temporarily forgot that. But it seems to be water under the bridge now. You still don't want her to discover him as the clown, you don't know how you'd explain it or how she'd take it.

You walk to the bus stop and take the bus. It's too far away to the mall where you're going to walk, and you probably wouldn't make it there before dark, or before they closed. Penny seems to want to disappear into himself. You don't think he's used to being around this many people while they can see him, even in human form. Yeah, sometimes you wish you could be invisible around this many people too.

"Oh, my god, a fucking clown." That was Lydia, shuddering and huddling down into her seat.

Penny's eyes widen and he briefly reaches up to touch his face, making sure he's not changed back without knowing it. He hasn't, but it's cute watching the slight bit of panic fade to relief as he realizes this.

"What are you talking about?" You ask and look towards the back of the bus, where there is indeed a clown. A more generic birthday clown, and you figure the poor unfortunate guy is probably on his way via bus to a kid's birthday party. You wave him off. "Ah, he's nothing." Definitely nothing compared to Penny.

Your friend shudders again and hugs herself, rubbing her arms with her hands. She's looking down at the back of the seat in front of her, eyes closed. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "It's fine. Just some dude in a costume."

It's an odd fear, you think. To be afraid of clowns. But, not that odd, really. Clowns aren't like a whole different species of creature (not counting Penny), they're just people in costumes. That's probably the scary part though, at least to you, they're just people. They could be anyone, a regular normal person who wouldn't hurt a fly, or a psycho killer who wants to make balloon animals out of your intestines. As far as just being afraid of the general look to them, you understand, and you can relate, but not because you're afraid of clowns. But everyone is afraid of something, and sometimes someone else's fear can seem silly when you're not afraid of it yourself. Of course there are also different kinds of clowns. Horror clowns are supposed to be scary and you like them more than generic birthday clowns, and horror clowns seem less creepy somehow. Maybe it's because horror clowns are supposed to be scary, and generic birthday clowns are supposed to be friendly, but there's always this underlining creepiness to them.

You hear a small choked noise beside you and look to Penny to see he's staring at your unsuspecting friend, eyes glazed over, and he's drooling a bit. You hand him a paper towel and smack his arm in warning. "Stop it. Behave."

He wipes his mouth and appears sheepish. "Sorry.. She was just.. I.. hnnn.."

You glare to convey the request to please stop snacking off your friend. It really isn't his fault. It's not like he's the one who scared her. But she is a little scared right now, or at least spooked rather, and Penny feeds off of fear.

Shopping with Penny being visible is interesting, especially since he forgets he's visible. He accidentally bumped into someone and that guy called him a name before stalking away, only to trip suddenly and very hard. He tripped because of the damnest thing, one of the concreted tiles in the store came up under his foot. The tile then fixed itself back right like nothing happened to cause the man to trip. The man is fine, only his pride is hurt and you drag Penny away as he snorts and giggles.

You drag him down an aisle in the store. "That wasn't nice." Though, you want to laugh as well.

He's wrapping arms around your neck and rubbing his nose against yours. "Spank me then. You don't have to use the ruler.."

You hear something drop behind you and turn to see a middle aged woman, staring in shock that anyone in this town dare say such a kinky thing. Think such a kinky thing. Or do such a kinky thing.

Penny huffs and waves his hand, making the object she dropped float by itself back up onto the shelf to spook her. Her eyes get to the size of saucers and she screams, turning and darting off out of the aisle, still yelling through the store.

"Oh, right, she can see me.. can't she..?" Penny winces.

You nod. "Yes, Penny. They can all see you like this."

He waves his hand again and the woman's screams suddenly cease. She stops dead and looks around, wondering why she had been running and shouting. She remembers none of it.

"That one wasn't worth it." Penny shakes his head.

"Penny, you're gonna have to stop doing that while you're visible." You shake your head. "Especially since they might conclude that I'm a fucking witch or something and decide to come after me with torches and pitchforks." Not that there's anything wrong with being a witch, there isn't at all, but people in this town might think so. People in this town are old fashioned and backwards, they're sort of stupid.

He pouts. "I wouldn't let them hurt you, Master."

Lydia comes up then. "Hey, did you all see that chick running through here screaming her head off? Crazy, man." She laughs.

He tries to behave, especially around Lydia. He doesn't do too bad of a job. He told you he had been awake for only a few months before meeting you, and that gave him time to catch up on the latest advancements, but he's not quite up-to-date on everything. And he's still fascinated by modern technology.

One of the tech stores you go into has tablets displayed, and one is showcasing an app for cats, which he stares at in wonder, watching the birds fly around, or the mice run around. His head and eyes follow their movements to your amusement. He even tries pawing at it. You realize that this would be a good idea of how to keep him distracted at home or while you're at work.

You then lost him somewhere. You and Lydia were in the record store, checking out vinyls. She has a record player and collects them, so she's constantly looking for what she likes. When you were done, Robert was just gone.

Shit. It's not like he's a little kid, you don't have to worry about him being lost and not finding his way back home, or to you. You're pretty sure you could leave now, catch a bus to a airport, take a plane and travel to the end of the fucking world, and he'd still pop out of nowhere and find you. But he kind of is like a little kid when it comes to getting into mischief.

Lydia questions where he went, but you don't know. You tell her he probably went to the restroom, and she tells you that's where she's headed and leaves you for a short time as well. You hear some screams coming from the pet store then and question some dude about it. Apparently a snake got out and people are freaking out. Aha, that has to be where he's at.

You head past some smaller frightened kids filing out and find the snake slithering along. The color of it is what gets you, white body with black accents and red lines. You sigh and grab it around the neck to pick it up, its long body wriggling.

"Penny, I've warned you about this." You scold. "You can also do better than this."

"Uh, Master..? I'm right here."

You look over to see Penny, still as Robert, arms crossed, fingers waving at you.

It's an actual moment of 'if you're there, then this is not you..' And you realize you've just picked up a real snake.

You swallow and look back at the snake, who for all the world looks unimpressed. You gasp and drop it, shuddering.

Penny puts the thing back in its home and shakes his head. "It doesn't bite, Master. I think you scared it." He giggles.

"Well, I didn't know that. I didn't mean to." You sigh. "Did you let it out?"

"No, this one I did not do. But I couldn't resist having a little snack at other's expense, this creature can scare many people by just existing." He giggles. "You thought it was me."

"Harmless mistake. Its colors are just like your makeup." You say, leading him away. You want out of here with all the creepy crawlers.

Penny shrugs. "If I was gonna let one out, I'd have let them all out. More fear, more screams, more food." More giggles. He stops when he gets to one glass tank and sees the small animal within it. It's a turtle and he shudders that time.

"I'm sure that's not him, sweetheart." You say.

"No, it's not him. But still.."

Yeah, fear is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if I had something that pretty in my lap, I'd not answer the door for anything, I don't care what it would be. I was in a pet store once as a teenager and a snake had got out. It was a harmless thing and was basically just chilling, but people still kind of freaked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as something spooky and silly, and I've ended up writing more to it, and it became a story. Penny is quite playful and it leans toward a good!Penny AU fic. The twist, I have Maturin be the one eating people, not Penny. It's not because I don't know that Pennywise is the bad guy, I know Pennywise is a horror villain and eats children in canon, I am a horror fan. But this is merely fanfiction. He's also still a monster, and a shapeshifter and still feeds off fear. Reader's gender can be whatever.


End file.
